memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CGI/peerreview
This is a pre-cursor to a MA-nomination. I believe I've made comprehensible a technical subject in Star Trek terms that is digestible for non-IT people. I, as a non-IT professional was not looking for this article to write upon, but more or less was forced to do so because of my primary interest (studio models). Thankfully, I've found eloquent production staff comments, making CGI understandable for the common man (yeah, Adam Lebowitz). I am aware that there are 2 PNA-incompletes added (I know, because I placed them there), but in this case they are well, not exactly insignificant, but rather an inheritance from the original instigator of the page, which I could not ignore. I think is this case the PNA's are exceptions to the rule as they do not reflect on the main body of text...Your thoughts--Sennim 00:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :If you believe you have expanded the article enough to address the PNA-incompletes you can just remove them. On the other hand, if you think there is more material to cover, then the tags should remain and the article should not be nominated as a Featured Article. :One objection I have is the citations. While most of the article uses the style required by MA:CYS, the lists you speak of do not. In addition to being inconsistent with other pages, the current footnotes with manual numbering become messy whenever you add another entry to the list (e.g. this edit). This would have to be resolved before becoming a featured article.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Dear Cleanse, thank you very much for your reaction. As for item one, you're correct. I cannot complete the listing as of now, since there is almost none behind-the-scenes info available of the last two seasons of VOY and the last three seasons of ENT. But that was my whole point, it does not diminish the main text, methinks. The listings are an afterthought so to speak (the 5% which even aren't mine). So does the incompleteness of secondary listings diminish the value the main article as a whole, maybe, but I am not convinced of that...Your second point: I've to admit, I'm not exactly sure what you mean, it might be that I'm just a ignorant non-AngloSaxon in this respect, but I thought I addressed this matter correctly in response to User:Defiant's revision of Revision as of 09:47, August 15, 2010. Yet I could be wrong. That being said, I've been the only one who cared about the article since June 2010, when it was a mere 6 meg (and woefully inaccurate) and have kept it updated to its current 68 meg..., so who am I to talk...--Sennim 02:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :So there is no doubt, let me say this. Sennim, this isn't meant to a personal thing, not a reflection on your efforts on the article. I'm just trying to point out where the article can be improved further. It has nothing to do with your race or English language skills. :Regarding point one, this does not in any way diminish the value of the main body of the article. What I'm saying is that simply an article with incomplete sections cannot become a Featured Article. I know it's not always fair to those who contributed to it, but we look at the article as a whole. For example, I think I write good write-ups of Background Information for TNG articles, but the articles as a whole can't be nominated as an FA because of incomplete summary sections (of which I'm not very good at writing). You'll note that I don't have a single FA that is "mine" but I don't think it reflects poorly on my contributions to those and other articles. It's a community effort. Furthermore, you should not be under the misapprehension that FAs are the only articles considered worthwhile on Memory Alpha. There are many, many, great articles that fall short of becoming an FA on some hurdles that are hard to resolve. :Regarding point two, I am extremely impressed with your efforts to reference the lists. What I was pointing out was that the citation style used was not consistent with MA:CYS (and the rest of the article). I meant that you should use the same citation style you use in all other articles, e.g. things like (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 7). It's a relatively small thing, but FAs are meant to be be the best of the best, and should conform absolutely to policies. Furthermore, as I said, the manual footnotes have caused problems when someone inserts another entry. Using the recommended style would completely avoid that problem. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree; it would be a good step to change the citation method used. Also, some of the "facts" still look like they need a citation, such as the hyper-evolved Humans of . Such citations will not only help this article, but also make it viable for those facts to be added to other pages (in that case, both the "Threshold" article as well as the one about hyper-evolved Humans).--Defiant 10:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry; bad example, as I just discovered that there's already a citation for that on MA (specifically, Red Alert: Visual Effects Season 2, VOY Season 2 DVD special features). I'm not sure how to add it, though, because the currently-used citation method on this page is totally unfamiliar to me. And my main point remains; there's some others that look like they could do with a citation. --Defiant 10:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Dear Cleanse, thank you again for your thoughtful comments...No worries, I'm not taking this personally. It did more or less solicited the reaction I was expecting, hence the peer review requested instead of a FA consideration request. Though I see your point regarding the first issue, I still consider the listing, which in all honesty might never be complete for the reasons I have stated, as merely illustrative rather than crucial. Not wanting to be petty (believe you me), but wasn't this approached differently if the list was not included from the get-go? As for point two, you're right insofar that it does not comply with the style I or others normally use. I have to admit that I was a bit disappointed that when I inserted an additional source I had to adjust all the refs (which although being a pain works, as long as I am the only editor, but messes things up for others), I had hoped that that would be automated. (perhaps something for the Wiki mods) But I do stand by the format chosen thus in this case, pure for aesthetic reasons. While standard citations work just fine in narrative bodies of text, in listings it just looks clustered like this. I think that good articles not only have to be good for their contents, but should also be pleasing for the eye, hence my reluctance to include those kludgy "galleries" as much as feasible. Just my two cents. Thank you again for your input...--Sennim 11:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::With regards to the part about the Genesis effect being "the first CGI used in Star Trek", was it not also the first use of CGI in any movie? Wikipedia says that but I'm not sure what their source is....I'm sure there's documentation on that, if true, which could be added to this article.--31dot 00:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right and it has been addressed with other examples somewhat further in the article in the first paragraph of the "Software" chapter...Sennim 10:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::So it is- and I now see why it is that way. This article is looking pretty good to me. :) --31dot 10:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC)